The instant invention is the subject matter of Disclosure Document No.: 345866, filed in the PTO on Jan. 10, 1994, and it is respectfully requested that this document be retained beyond the two-year period so that it may be relied upon as evidence of conception of the invention during the prosecution phase of this application, should the need arise.
1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to dispenser bottles and more specifically it relates to an improved pump spray bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous dispenser bottles have been provided in prior art that are adapted to allow their liquid contents to be taken out and used in convenient or prescribed amounts. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.